The Tickle-Game
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean spends a lonely afternoon in the motel. His brother is out and he feels so bored that he calls for his friend Castiel. After some time Dean remembers a game he and Sam had played when they were younger and Castiel is also curious about this game. Lots of fun and laughter included...(Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_A super silly idea of mine. Don't know where that came from XD_

_**Warning:**__ It's a tickle fic (obviously :P). So don't like it? Don't read it._

_For all those people who like my fics:_  
><em>Please sit back and enjoy it and i would apperciate feedback very much.<em>

_And again i am so sorry for grammer/Spelling Mistakes. Don't forget: My first language isn't english._

**_The Tickle-Game_******

It was one of those ordinary days when there was nothing to do.

There were no strange incidents and therefore no new cases to solve.

And even the angels and the demons were quiet since a while now.

Everything was calm and peaceful.

A bit too peaceful for Dean Winchester's taste.

He needed the action a case would give him, needed the adrenalin which shot through his body when he was hunting a monster with his brother. It was his job and he loved his job.

Sure it felt nice to finally have a day off from this dangerous work, but since they got bad weather he couldn't do anything and if he was honest he didn't feel in the mood for any activities. His brother Sam had suggested to him to go into a bar, get a drink or even some girls to have fun with, but Dean still wasn't in the mood for such activities. Sam had looked at him like he was from another planet and he had made sure his big brother wasn't ill or anything like this, but he was fine. No illnesses and no possession by a demon.

Sam had simply rolled his eyes at him, because when Dean felt bored he usually was in a bad mood and a Dean in a bad mood was an annoying Dean and Sam had found it to be better to leave him alone and get him something to eat.

That was thirty minutes ago.

Now Dean lay on his bed, arms and legs sprawled out, eyes closed and he slowly drifted into a light sleep. But he just couldn't come to a rest, doesn't mattered what he tried.

He turned from left to right, buried his face into his pillow, wrapped his blanket around his body to keep him warm, but he just couldn't fall asleep!

With a grunt he kicked the blanket off of his body and sat up straight.

His hand brushed through his hair and his face and a sigh left his lips.

It was so boring.

His brother was still gone and it would take him some time until he would return.

There was plenty of time to kill before Sam was back but what could he do all alone?

Then a grin spread across his face when he got an idea.

He wasn't alone if he thought about it.

No. There was still his best friend Castiel he could ask to spend some time with him.

He was certain that the angel would have some free time on his own and why not asking him?

Thought and done and the hunter closed his eyes and tried to concentrate to send a prayer to Castiel.

"Cas? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Come on Cas, I know you can hear me. Get your feathery ass down here."

Still no response and Dean slowly gave up the hope of spending a less boring day, until he heard the all so familiar sound of fluttering wings.

"Hello Dean."

The hunter had to grin and he turned his head to the side, looking straight into Castiel's emotionless face. The angel stood next to his bed with his arms crossed above his chest and he gave the human a questioning look.

"Hi Cas. What's up buddy?"

Now the angel's brows were knitted together and Dean could see the confusion in his blue eyes.

"Uhm…not much I guess. Why do you ask?" the angel answered, still with this confused look in his eyes.

"Not much? Sounds good to me. Does this mean you have some free time?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. How is that: Would you mind spending some time with me? Just until Sam is back from town."

"Where is he?"

"Oh just getting some food for us. Said I was grumpy and I needed a burger to be less grumpy."

"And why did you call me down here in the first place?"

"I already told you: I want to spend some time with you."

"You spend time with me all the time Dean."

"Oh Cas, that's not what I meant. I meant to spend some free time with me. Getting a bear, watching TV or something like this. How does this sound to you?"

"It sounds…relaxing."

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

That was such a typical Cas-answer.

"Well that's the whole point," Dean said and he finally stood up from his bed.

"How about you sit down and I get us a bear? Sounds good?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be right back."

A few moments later both friends sat on the small sofa the motel room offered and Dean was zapping through the TV Channels. He grimaced when he stopped at a certain show he loved to watch…at least before he met Gabriel.

Even Castiel had to suppress a small grin when he glanced over at Dean who grumbled at him.

"Don't say anything Cas."

"What? That you were one of the main characters in Doctor Sexy MD after my big brother put you and Sam into TV Land?"

"May I remind you that you were there as well?"

"Yeah but at least I didn't have to play a doctor…"

An elbow collided with his rib was the only answer the angel got.

"Shut up Castiel, that's not funny!" Dean growled when his best friend started to chuckle at the memories.

And Dean rammed his elbow into his ribs again, but this time the angel yelped and jumped.

His eyes widened with shock and Dean didn't feel different, but than a wide grin of realization spread across his whole face.

"No way angel! You're ticklish?"

Castiel blushed and turned his head away from the hunter.

That was so embarrassing and he had hoped that Dean never found out about this.

But maybe, just maybe, he could get out of this situation without getting further humiliated.

And maybe, just maybe, Dean would forget about this little incident.

A poke to his side followed his thoughts and the moment his body jumped and he yelped again he knew all hope was lost. Especially when he saw the predatory glint in the human's eyes that certainly didn't mean anything good.

"What's wrong Cas? Can't stand being tickled? I haven't even started yet!"

Castiel gulped and he tried to scoot away, nervousness mixing with anticipation building up inside his belly and he felt how his lips twitched upwards when Dean raised his hands, making tickling motions with his fingers and this action alone made the angel giggle.

"Stop that Dean!"

"Stop what? I am not even touching you Cas! And you are already giggling. I can only imagine what would happen if I would actually be touching you."

"You don't want to find out."

"Oh yes Cas, I do want to find out."

And with those words Dean dug in, fingers wiggling over Castiel sides and the angel immediately burst into cute giggles, falling back into the cushions of the sofa, squirming around as the human scooted closer to him, still with this broad grin on his face.

"This is awesome. A ticklish little angel, aren't you Cas? I am so going to get you now!"

But before Dean could attack his friend, he fell into the cushions face first as Castiel had zapped himself to the other side of the room. The angel was still giggling as he rubbed his hands over his sides, where Dean's fingers had been just a few moments ago.

"Awww you are no fun Cas. Come back here."

"No!"

"Come on. I won't do anything to you. I promise."

Cas knitted his brows together once again and tilted his head.

Dean couldn't' help but to roll his eyes at his actions yet again.

"Okay we can make a deal. If I tickle you, you can mojo me into the next wall. How does this sound to you?"

In an instant the angel sat next to Dean yet again, smirking at him.

"I would never do such a thing, but thanks for the offering. I'll keep this in my mind."

And again Dean rolled his eyes at him, a soft smile pulling on his lips and he couldn't help but poke him in the side again, grinning when Castiel yelped and glared at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Dean chuckled.

"This reminds me of something I did to Sammy when we were kids…"

The angel turned his head to look at Dean.

It was rare for the hunter to talk about his childhood and he knew he liked to avoid topics like this. It was totally normal for him that he now got really curious and he wanted to hear more.

"What did you do to your brother?" he asked; eyes sparkling with curiosity as he watched Dean.

"Okay first off: Stop staring at me like this Cas. That's creepy."

"My apologies."

"It's okay. And second…"

The hunter grinned at his memories.

"…we played a game I loved to call "The Tickle Game". It was so much fun and Sammy lost every time."

"Really? What kind of game was that?"

"Well it was simple. Wait a second…"

Dean stood up and took his bag.

"But don't tell Sammy about this. Promise me!"

"I promise Dean. I won't tell him."

"Good."

The hunter pulled a Medium-sized dice out of his bag and throwing it to Cas who looked at it with knitted brows. Instead of the points that made the numbers for his dice, Dean had put little notes on it where he had written down different body parts.

"How do you play that?"

The hunter laughed as he snatched the dice from his friend, only to drop it to the ground.

"Ribs" was facing the two of them now and before Castiel could ask another question he could feel wiggling fingers on his ribs. Immediately the angel burst out laughing and he shoved Dean away from him, wrapping his arms around his upper body to protect himself from further attacks.

"That's how you play it Cas. You roll the dice and, depending on the spot, you tickle your opponent for a minute straight. And if your opponent won't give up in that time the game continues. You're going to roll the dice and do the same then. The first person who gives up in this game has lost and the winner will tickle this person as long as he wants."

"This sounds…complex."

"Nah it isn't. I can show you if you want to."

The grin Dean gave him made the angel shiver and he had to gather all of his remaining self-control no to scoot away from him.

He couldn't deny it but this was actually a lot of fun and he was curious about this whole game. Especially since it was something Dean did to his little brother. He had to think back to times when heaven was peaceful and when his brothers still loved each other and how his brothers had teased him and fooled around with him as well. It were wonderful times and he felt like he was back in heaven with his brothers, fooling around and just giving into the fun and laughter.

"Cas?"

He twitched as Dean's voice brought him back into reality and he turned his head back to him, giving him a soft smile.

"I would like to play this game with you Dean. If that's okay for you."

The hunter needed some seconds until he had realized those words.

Castiel really wanted to play a silly game like this with him?

"Seriously?"

"Yes Dean. Seriously."

The moment Dean had realized that this wasn't just a dream, that Cas really had asked him to play this game with him, a broad grin spread across his face.

"Alright angel. But let me remind you that you asked for this. There is no going back now, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now we just need a safe word."

"Safe word?"

"Yeah. You know: A word you're going to say when you really can't take it anymore."

"I understand. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm I dunno. How about…Cat?"

"Cat?"

"Yes. It is short and I don't think you will yell "CAT" all the time you get tickled, right?"

Castiel had to roll his eyes at that, but he was smiling when Dean grinned and winked at him.

"Alright. So it's Cat. Come on Cas let us sit down. And if that's okay for you I would like to start to show you how this will go. Is this okay for you?"

"Sure Dean."

"Good."

Both the hunter and the angel sat done onto the ground until they were facing each other.

Dean had still this broad grin on his lips when he took the dice and rolled it.

And this time the words "feet" was on top of the dice.

"Oh my. Looks like I got the jackpot right from the beginning on. Sorry Cas, but this is going to be hard for you."

"What makes you so sure about that? I am not that ticklish on my feet."

If Dean had been able to read his mind he would knew that this was a lie.

Cas tried to be as calm as he could, but inwards he was nervous and he started to chew on his lip when Dean took his ankles and put his feet into his lap.

"We will see about this angel," he said as he slipped his dress shoes off of his feet, peeling his socks off as well after that.

"Ready?"

The angel had to bite his lip when Dean wiggled his fingers at him and the anticipation was almost killing him. He could only nod with his head and he tried to prepare himself for the attack that was about to come.

"Okay, one minute Cas."

And without further waiting Dean attacked.

The first finger that slid across the soft skin Castiel could handle.

The second finger that soon followed he could handle as well, but when suddenly five fingers started to wiggle all over his soft sole, switching back and forth from one foot to the other, the angel squeezed his eyes shut and started to laugh. He tried to free his feet from Dean's iron grip, but he couldn't and he slowly fell back until he was lying on his back, squirming around and laughing when blunt nails scratched against the ball of his foot or teasing the soft, sensitive skin underneath his wiggling toes.

"You are not that ticklish on your feet? Seriously Cas?" Dean laughed and he scratched his nails all over the soles of his best friend's feet, making him buck and shriek with fits of laughter.

The hunter looked down at his handy where he had set the timer for one minute and with slight disappointment he saw that only ten seconds were left.

"Alright Cas. You made it through the first round. Lucky you."

The angel sat up and whipped the tears of mirth out of his eyes, still with this goofy smile on his face and he rubbed his feet together to get the aftershock tickles out of his nerves.

"That was fun," he said, giggling.

"Really? Wait until I find your worst spot. Then we shall see how funny you will find it than."

"Whatever. Before this happens it is your turn now," Cas said with a grin of his own and he rolled the dice and Dean grumbled at the word "Underarms" that was facing the two of them now.

"Great…" he mumbled, earning a knowingly grin from Cas.

"Sweet spot?"

"Shut up and get it over with!" the hunter growled as he lay down and raised his arms above his head.

The angel only grinned at him and straddled his legs and positioned his fingers above Dean's exposed underarms which made the latter grin with pure anticipation. Cas flicked a finger in the direction of Dean's handy to start the timer and not even two seconds later he dug his fingers into Dean's armpits. Immediately the hunter burst out laughing and he pressed his arms tightly against his sides, only trapping Castiel's wiggling fingers underneath.

"Shihihihit! Nohoho Cahahas!"

"One minute Dean. And you know what? Your arms are getting into my way and we don't want that, right?"

"W-whahahat do you meahahan?!"

Cas' grin got wider and without to lose another word he pulled one of his hands out from under Dean's arm and flicked his fingers at him and in an instant Dean's arms were back above his head and held in place by his strong grace.

"That's better."

And the moment thumbs drilled into the center of his armpits Dean almost hit the roof.

He threw his head back and arched his back at those strong tickling sensations running through his body now. He bucked like a wild horse, trying to throw Castiel off of him and he tried to free his hands, but he couldn't.

"Cheahahahater! Thahahat's nohohot fahahair!"

"You never said anything about using my grace so I think this is totally fair."

Dean could only laugh at this and he preferred to keep his mouth shut as a sassy comment wanted to slip out of his lips. He would make things so much worse with this, because Cas was not a human like he was. He was an angel with some badass powers and he didn't want to find out what Cas could do with said badass powers. And besides he had only twenty seconds left until he could take revenge on his friend.

At least that was his plan.

Castiel looked like he had other plans in mind, because he didn't top his tickling when the minute was over. On the contrary: He made things even worse when he found this one little spot on Dean's highest ribs and lingered there, driving the hunter absolutely insane with now hysterical laughter as he squirmed around under the grinning warrior of God who had way too much fun to stop now.

"C-CAHAHAHS! COME ON MAHAHAHAN! A MINUTE IS OHOHOHOVER! YOU HAHAHAVE TO STOHOHOHOP!"

But Castiel didn't stop.

He still had this broad and unusual grin on his face as he tickled the living daylight out of the hunter whose laughter got slightly hoarse now and that's when the angel decided he had enough. The moment he pulled his grace back to free Dean, the hunter glared and pounced on him, pinning him down while holding his arms above his head with one of his own. With his free hand he rolled the dice.

"Playing unfair now huh? You are not the only one who can do that!"

He glanced at the dice and grinned at the result.

"Belly then eh? Let's see if I can make you squeal angel."

"No…"

More the angel couldn't say, because further protests were going under in laughter when Dean slid his hand underneath his dress shirt to get at his bare skin. Fingers were wiggling swiftly over the soft skin and his friend bucked and shrieked with laughter as he threw his head back and arched his back off of the ground.

"Deahahahan pleahahase! NO! Not there! NOT THEHEHERE!"

"Where? Here?"

"AHH! YES THEHEHERE!"

"Yes? Yes you want to tickle me here? If you say so…"

And the finger, which has been circling his belly button, dipped in.

Dean couldn't help but laugh along with his friend as he arched his back more, loud laughter pouring over his lips and he shook his head back and forth, pulling so hard on his arms that he managed to free them just a few seconds later, but Dean was faster than him and he pinned them back over his head with both hands, using his teeth to pull the shirt off of his belly, grinning at the angel before his head rushed down, only to blow a big raspberry right above his belly button.

It was an honest to God shriek that left Castiel's lips and Dean was worried that he would blow out the windows and all the lamps in the room with his voice, but luckily this didn't happen and he could continue with his playful attack, blowing raspberries all over the quivering belly underneath his lips and driving his best friend absolutely insane with hysterical laughter.

"PLEAHAHAHSE DEAHAHAN STOOOOP! T-TOO MUCH! TOO MUHUHUCH! STOHOHOP!"

"You know what you have to say Cassie~."

Dean spoke these words right into his skin and Cas screeched before his laughter went silent as the hunter went back to his raspberry tickling. Even if he couldn't take this anymore, he didn't want to give up. Heck he was an angel! He wouldn't lose to a human!

When he managed to open one of his eyes he glanced at the timer.

One minute was long over and he let his head fall back, getting more and more lost in his laughter. He knew Dean was "cheating" on purpose right now. He had said he would get revenge and if Castiel had known how bad this revenge tickled, he would have never cheated in the first place. But now it was too late and he had to deal with the consequences.

It felt like an eternity before Dean finally showed mercy and stopped tickling him.

He let his hands free and sat down on the opposite of him. He still had this huge grin on his face when he watched how Castiel whipped the tears out of his eyes and pulled his shirt down, cheeks flushing with slight embarrassment as the hunter laughed at him.

"This should teach you a lesson not to cheat in this game."

"Lesson learned…" was the only thing Castiel said before he sat up.

He still had this adorable smile on his face and Dean couldn't help but return this soft smile.

"Your turn," he said when Cas looked at him.

The angel didn't wait any longer and rolled the dice…and grinned evilly when Dean let out a soft gasp at the result he got: Hips.

"Fuck!"

Before the hunter could jump to his feet and run away, Cas was by his side and pushed him back down to the ground and immediately he dug his fingers into his hip bones, laughing when Dean let out an honest to God scream and started to thrash about when those mean fingers dug into hip bones.

He didn't last longer than twenty seconds until he yelled a loud and desperate "CAT!" between fits of hysterical laughter. But Castiel didn't stop. No. he was enjoying this way too much. The way Dean's face almost split in half from this huge grin he wore and the sound of his loud but happy laughter, which echoed through the small room made him as happy as Dean in this moment. Soon he was laughing along with the human who bucked like a wild horse underneath him, arching his back so much Cas was afraid he would snap his spine any second, all the while he laughed his little heart out.

"CAHAHAHS PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE! OH GOHOHOD! STOHOHOHOP IT! YOU WIN! YOU WIHIHIHIN! PLEAHAHAHASE I GIVE UHUHUHP!"

"I know that you give up and that I have won, but do you remember the rules of this game Dean? You said the winner has the right to tickle the loser for as long as he wants and I am going to do that just right now."

Oh how Dean would have loved to wipe that smug grin away from Castile's face, but he wasn't even able to form correct words anymore. He could only lay there and laugh and screech and trying to squirm away from those mean fingers, but his friend was way too strong for him and it doesn't mattered what he did, Castiel would be stronger than him.

The angel let his hands wander from his hips up to his belly, wiggling his fingers over the shirt and grinning at the high pitched squeal he got from Dean before he took the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards to reveal a soft tummy.

"Hey Dean?"

He stopped his fingers for a moment to give the hunter a small break.

"W-what…?"

Castiel's grin got so evil that Dean swore Lucifer himself would look down at him right now.

"How about some revenge?"

"What do you- SHIT! CAS! NOHOHOHO! AHHH! S-STOP!"

Another scream left Dean's lips the moment Cas had took a hold of his sides, only to bend his head down to blow a big raspberry in the middle of his tummy. And to Dean's horror he couldn't move his arms anymore when they were raised above his head from an invisible power for a second time that day.

"NOHOHOHO FAHAHAHIR CAHAHAHAS!"

"Oh I think this is totally fair Dean. Like I said: The rules didn't say anything about using my grace."

"Y-YOU ARE DEAD ANGEL!"

"I am sorry. What was that?"

And fingers were at his hips yet again.

"FUHUHUCK YOU CAHAHAHAS!"

"My, my. Someone got such a sassy mouth. I think I should teach you some manners, don't you think? And while Sam is still not here we have some time to kill until he comes back."

"GODDAMNIT! SAHAHAHAM! HURRY UHUHUHUP!"

Cas couldn't help but laugh at this.

He didn't know the last time he had so much fun.

And even if Dean swore at him, threatened him and was already crying with hysterical laughter, he could still see the happiness sparkling in his green eyes every time he opened them to look at him. He was still having fun and Castiel could feel a long forgotten warmth inside his heart.

"No one's going to come and safe you Dean. Not even your brother. You are aaaaaall mine now and I am going to take my time, be sure about that."

Dean tried to glare at him, but heck he couldn't even talk anymore.

And where the hell had Cas learned to tease like that?

He spend way too much time with Gabriel, that's for sure!

Oh how he would love to kick his ass right now, but he couldn't do anything but laugh and beg for mercy, but Cas looked like he wouldn't get any mercy from him anytime soon and if Dean didn't know better he would think he was in hell right now.

"Look at the bright site Dean: You are not bored anymore, aren't you?"

And he would kill Castiel the moment he was free again, that's for sure…

**_The End_**


End file.
